


Oceans Deep

by Jader_Se7en



Series: Heptameron [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: Something Just Like This（修改版）现代AU，一个写得很烂的无趣故事。





	1. Chapter 1

“我明天带个人回来过夜。”  
说这句话的时候彭亦亮刚舔掉指尖最后一点番茄酱。桌子上的外卖已经被扫荡干净，为了节约用电公寓只开了客厅的灯，光线不亮但勉强及格。  
“哦。”对桌的金发男孩敷衍地点头。  
“你都不打算表示点什么吗？”  
“晚上小声点。”Jensen头都没抬，手指动得飞快以确保音游的Perfect战绩，“鉴于你们应该不会太久所以我无所谓。”  
“你是不是对我有什么误解？”  
“今天不是愚人节，所以我认为并没——操！”  
因为回答分神而漏了一拍，Jensen退出游戏，取下耳机终于跟彭亦亮目光对上。“打炮请在酒吧解决，不要荼毒青少年。”他说这话的时候头顶的灯泡滋声闪了下，照得脸色忽明忽暗。  
“都说了不是上床。”彭亦亮扶额决定终止无聊的拌嘴，并把换灯泡列上了日程，“好吧，事实上……我在认真考虑谈恋爱的事，刚才只是想吓吓你看你的态度。”  
Jensen来来回回扫视他几遍，最后打开手机，翻出了电子版合同。  
“如果你谈恋爱了我的房租能打折吗？”  
“不能。”  
“好的。”Jensen手一摊，“没有人会看上你这种大龄单身肥胖死宅男。”  
“你也许该改善一下伙食了。”彭亦亮指了指桌上的外卖盒子，再比了下两人的高度，“营养跟不上对身体不好。”  
“所以是何方神圣，”双方各捅一刀，Jensen吸了一口橙汁，“能让昨天还抱着Xbox为茶杯头鏖战的人一夜之间想成现充？。”  
“今天看见的，在我去学校接你的时候。我不认识他，但是……总觉得很眼熟。”彭亦亮挠挠头，“他很好，很可爱，虽然没有说上话，我也能想到是那种每个人都愿意去交朋友的人。”  
“……哈？”Jensen抱胸连人带椅子向后移了半步，“我要去和Impact举报你对我有非分之想。”  
“要点脸，跟你在一起还不如让我Rank连跪20把。”彭亦亮在桌子下蹬了他一脚，“我对在外卖订单里给送货员表白还被拒绝的Loser没兴趣。”  
“不要再提了！我这辈子都不会点那家披萨了！”  
“那我为什么就不能帮帮你同学生意呢？”彭亦亮吹了个口哨，“记得下次是你去拿。”  
“做个人吧，否则我就半夜起来把你藏在储物柜里的小零食全部倒掉。为了你的体重管理。”Jensen在肚子上比划两下，“认真的，你要怎么追？看你这废物样，连个人家的联系方式都没有。”  
彭亦亮不说话，看着他。  
“没门。”Jensen一拍桌子，学校那么多人无异于大海捞针，“你可以选择每天来接我看看能不能再碰见你的小情人。”  
“别以为我不知道你就是想蹭我的车。而且谁让你来得不是时候！”彭亦亮把叠到一半的纸盒往Jensen头上扣，被灵巧地躲开，“我还没想好怎么开口你就把我推走了。”  
“我以为风流浪子Peter彭对这些手到擒来呢。”Jensen伸了个懒腰，“求我没用，关键字信息不足搜索失败。”  
“一个戴了单边金色耳环的男生上了他的车，这个算吗？”彭亦亮努力回想，“我就只记得这个了……那人穿着你们年级的制服，所以肯定是学生。”  
这倒确实是个新鲜事，Jensen自认交际圈不算狭窄，一时半会却也想不起来。现在范围终于缩小了点，“好吧，我明天去问问。”Jensen点点头，“接下来两周的家务是你的了。”  
“成交。”


	2. Chapter 2

如果你的搜索引擎找不出想要的东西，正确的方法是——  
换一个。

闷热的下午令人犯困。这是Jensen打的第十四个呵欠。如果不是眼睛都困得快睁不开，也许他会数数阳光里漂浮的灰尘。  
太无聊了，他在虚度光阴，还是好好听讲吧。  
冒出这个想法的时候正好下课。人生总是这样。  
于是也只能作罢。Jensen伸了个懒腰，起身准备离开教室。  
“Jensen。”  
他的脚步顿住，回头，“怎么了，Michael先生？”  
中年男人胳膊下夹着讲义，“你交上来的报告。”他从文件夹中取出一叠纸张，“创新的思路和严密的逻辑论证，非常好，但是。”  
他将报告翻到最后，“我在课堂上强调过了Jensen，细节。”  
“……我的错，对不起。”大概是整理的时候出了错，他装订的时候不小心混了另一份作业的两页纸进去。  
“虽然不是什么大事，但我认为你应该好好想想，那么久你都没能获得学校推荐名额的原因。”男人将报告递给他，“你很聪明——这句话我说过很多次了。但有时候聪明不能解决全部问题。”  
“我知道了。”他摩挲着纸张边角，“谢谢您。”  
“你是有实力的学生，我希望你能到更高的平台去。"Michael拍了拍他的肩膀，离开了教室。  
Jensen将报告装进书包。下一堂课在另一栋教学楼，他得快点赶过去。  
“哈~真是高水平的作业呢，不是吗？”  
一个高大的身影挡住了他的去路。  
“轮不到你插嘴，Zven。”Jensen连眼神都懒得给——抬头只会让这个人更嚣张而已，”让开。“  
“别太嚣张了。我们的成绩是一样的。”Zven抖了抖手里的报告，“你明白我什么意思吧？三年拿不到推荐名额，纯粹靠老师们捧出来的优等生。只要再来一年，你就是新的校纪录了。”  
“我再说一遍，让 开。”Zven不是第一天找他的麻烦了，但Jensen这时候没心思吵架。  
走廊里有人在远处看着他两嘀咕，似乎是下一堂课的早到的学生，看他两堵在门口进去也不是不进去也不是。  
“啧。”Zven冷哼一声，稍稍侧了身子，“滚吧小矮子。”他说，“你今年也去不了的。”  
Jensen攥紧了背包带，没说话。

离上课还剩半分钟不到的时候Jensen终于赶到了阶梯教室。他气喘吁吁地擦了下额头上的汗，四处张望。  
“嘿！这儿这儿！”最后一排有人努力在朝他挥手。  
“多谢。”教授已经在讲台上了，他赶紧跑过去坐下。空调的凉风让Jensen舒爽地抖了抖领子，“位置不错。”  
“那是当然，我支援可是很及时的。”Rush得意地拍拍胸脯，“你怎么拖了这么久？”  
“处理一些破事。”Jensen翻了个白眼不想多谈，“你帮我查了吗？”  
“当然。”Rush抖了抖手机，Jensen伸手去抢被瞬间抓住手腕，“我们可是说好了，一手交钱一手交货。”  
“这个点我上哪儿去给你找香蕉!”Jensen狠狠捶了一下Rush肩膀，“快给我。只要Peter上钩，你想要多少香蕉就要多少。”  
“好吧，你说的。”  
讲台上的老头已经开始口若悬河，Rush打开笔记本电脑挡住手机，打开相册。  
“你还是一如既往地蠢。”他把手机递给Jensen，小声说，“人家跟你是同系的。”  
Jensen接过来看，是一份学生档案的截图。  
“厉害。”Jensen不得不佩服好友在某些领域不务正业的水平比他强，“你怎么发现的？”  
“男生戴饰品本来就很少见。我们在这儿这么久了，也就Za……Snekay会戴。你脸色怎么这么差？”  
“不要问，继续。”  
“哇，Peter没教你人家帮你做事不要摆着个冷脸吗？”Rush啧声，“好吧。我今天上午没课，就打算去找Impact要了最近新来的转校生名单。你知道他划水的技术，什么时候都在那。”  
“当时办公室里正好有人在谈话，我就在门口等着没进去。你说奇不奇怪，居然有人会找他？”  
老师的眼神扫到了后排，Jensen赶紧拿起笔，装模做样地抄了几个字，“说重点。”  
“你知道，办公室的隔音质量不咋的，而且当时是上课期间，楼道很安静，我听得见里面的聊天。稀奇的是Impact居然在说韩语，我听他那歪得十万八千里的口音都快习惯了，一时间切回来还不习惯。”Rush喝了口水，“快感谢我，如果换个人去你就错失超重要的情报了。”  
“再不说重点扣香蕉。”  
“……行。Peter单方面追求对象和你找的人是监护人与被监护人关系刚搬过来一周，该同学有抑郁症希望能通过改变环境调整心态目前正就读于——”  
“停停停慢点。”Jensen捂住Rush的嘴，耳朵捕捉到关键字，“抑郁症？”  
“啊，是的。这是我听来的。”Rush终于严肃了一点，“似乎是在原来的学校压力太大，所以选择转过来。”  
“他需要朋友。”Jensen若有所思地点点头，“Impact有说什么吗？他不可能给你免费的情报。”  
“那个小气鬼，我拿香蕉换的！记得给我加钱。”Rush故作心疼地捂住胸口。作为小猴子们的流通货币，香蕉可是贵重物品，“他就只给了我这张档案，而且还说是看在你的面子上。”  
Jensen得意地一笑，有熟人撑腰就是不一样。他继续看手机，“要怎么称呼？”他指了指姓名栏的韩语。  
“你可以叫他Crown。”Rush把图片拖到最下面，指着底部的签名，“顺带一提，从他填的住址来看我们住得很近。你去过我家很多次了，韩国人扎堆在的那块。”  
“你知道吗，Rush。”Jensen转过头，“你今天像个天使。”  
“啊你突然这么爱我我好感动……怎么这么安静？”  
他两抬起头，全教室的人正看着他两面面相觑。  
“Jensen，Rush。”讲台上的Dodo面无表情，“下课办公室见。”

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎评论！  
> 这应该会是一个小长篇的创作。


End file.
